Grand chase advent:when fire meets ice
by The-Flame-lord617
Summary: Grand chase kedatangan anggota baru,tapi...siapa yang menduga bahwa anak ini menyimpan banyak rahasia yang berhubungan dengan Dual magic,dan kenapa Kaze'aze ingin membunuhnya?Rated T untuk sedikit"Masalah",Genre advent,minor romance


Grand chase advent:When fire meets ice

Prolouge

The flame lord:Hallo,flame lords datang di FF indonesia keduanya

?:Oi,kawan,kapan kita mulai?Dan namaku siapa?

TFL:Hush, kau mau bernasib seperti dia?*menunjuk Oc pertamaku*

Kiseki:*Bingung sambil garuk kepala*Nasib gue napa?

?:TIDAAAAAAAK!AKU TAK MAU JADI PELAYAN! TIDAAAAAK! AMPUN AUTHOR !*Nangis*

TFL:*Sweatdrop*(kasihan nih oc gue) Ya ya,aku maafin.

?:YAAAAY!

TFL: kamu yang bilang disclaimer

?:Sip,Gc punya KOG,kalau author yang punya,pasti semua char Grand chase dibuat ulangi CACAT.

TFL:LEBAY LU!*Fire in the hole alias lempar granat*

?:*meledak**pingsan*

TFL:Selamat membaca

(TPV)

Di kerajaan serdin yang damai,terdapat orang asing yang sedang berjalan menuju Grand chase mansion

Dia memakai Baju _Sleeveless shirt_ putih dengan corak warna merah biru,lengkap dengan celana pendek warna merah dikirinya dan biru di heterochromianya(kayak Mari) bersinar di bawah sinar matahari(?)disenjatai dua pedang api es di punggungnya,dan berambut _Spiky_ merah bercorak biru.

Entah kenapa,bajunya tidak terbakar meskipun menyentuh pedang apinya.

"Ah,ternyata kau datang juga"ucap seorang _Knight_ cewek berambut _Crimson_,yang ternyata sang pemimpin Grand chase,Elesis Sieghart.

"Sudah siap dites anak kecil? Kau masih punya waktu untuk menyerah toh"Tanya Elesis.

Anak itu*Author Dihajar*..Ralat,Remaja berambut Merah biru itu pun berkata"Oi,ini sudah tahap mungkin aku mundur,Tapi knight master mana?"

"Dia pulang kampung ke Kanavan buat mengadakan perjanjian perdamaian sekalian berlibur,ikut aku sekarang"perintah Elesis.

_Time skip_

"Disini,kau akan dites"Elesis menunjukan sebuah lapangan Bola(*Dihajar char Gc*)Ralat..lapangan pertarungan,ditengah lapangan,terdapat Sieghart,yang sedang memegang sebuah _Greatsword _,atau lebih tepatnya Soluna.

"Jadi kau peserta ujian masuk GC ini,perkenalan. aku Sieghart dan aku akan sungguh-sungguh bertarung denganmu!"ujar Sieghart

"Baik Kakak Sieghart,saatnya bertarung!"jawab anak tersebut sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya

_Reeaaaady..fight_

Keduanya langsung nge-_dash _menuju satu-sama lain,dan terjadilah adu pedang,percikan api bermunculan saat pedang-pedang tersebut berhantaman.

"Cih,sebuah senjata BEGITU AYO! DUAL FORCE!"anak tersebut menembakan sebuah bola energi yang melesat dengan cepat menuju Sieghart dari telapak tangannya.

Sayangnya usahanya sia-sia,Sang Prime knight membelah bola tersebut dengan Soluna kesayangannya.

"Oi,Cuma segitu kemampuanmu?"Ejek Sieghart.

"GILA LU BRO,BISA MENAHAN FORCE KU!."anak tersebut menjawab dengan bahasa gaul

"Tapi,kurasa aku harus bisa melakukan "Itu"ya,baik aku gak akan segan-segan !"Munculah aura merah biru mengelilingi anak tersebut,dia bergerak sangat cepat,hingga dia tak terlihat.

"AYO KITA SELESAIKAN DENGAN SATU SERANGAN,DUAL BREAKER!"ia menyatukan kedua pedangnya,dan menebas ke semua arah dengan kecepatan kilat Lass(?)

"DARK BIRTH OF BLADE!"

*_DUAAAAAR*_

Kedua belah pihak sudah dalam kondisi FATAL,namun kelihtannya anak tersebut sudah menghabiskan semua energinya akibat pemakaian 3rd barnya yang belum disempurnakan melawan 4th bar rage skill Sieghart.

"_SADIS BANGET SKILLNYA ,KAYAKNYA GUE BISA MATI KALAU KENA!_"Batin para chaser yang sedang nonton pertarungannya dengan bahasa gaul(Widih).

"Cih,sayang sekali aku gak ada serangan yang lebih kuat,tapi aku bertaruh pada serangan ini"anak tersebut menggabungkan dua pedangnya menjadi...menghilang?

"Heh,kau menghilangkan senjatamu?berarti kau tak bisa masuk grand chase"ucap si kakek Immortal itu *author dicincang Sieghart*

Anak tersebut menunjuk ke atasnya Sieghart sambil berkata"Kalau aku jadi kau,aku berpikir dua kali sebelum berkata begitu"

"Heh?"Sieghart melihat keatas

*DUAR*

Dual sword anak tersebut muncul dan meledakan diri saat melakukan kontak dengan Sieghart,dan sang ketombe hitam gosong(?)itu melayang menuju atap mansion GC

*Crash*

Sieghart kepalanya nyangkut di atap

Semuanya pun berusaha mengeluarkan Sieghart yang nyangkut kayak...kayak apa ya?Ga tau ah,males mikir authornya.

"Nih,aku aja yang keluarin dia"Semua chaser hanya mengganguk.

Akhirnya"Anak" itu mengeluarkan Sieghart dengan cara meledakan pantat sieghart yang masih tersisa,Sieghart mental ke permandian air panas terdekat(?),

beruntungnya Sieghart mendarat di tempat khusus cowok,kalau khusus cewek,Sieghart akan DI"eksekusi"cewek-cewek yang sedang mandi air panas.

_Back to Mansion_

"Nah nak,kami sudah setuju kalau kau boleh masuk Grand chase,bersedia"Ucap Sieghart yang baru balik dari pemandian air panas.

"Bersedia"anak tersebut bersalaman dengan"Senior" baru dia.

"Oi,nak?bisakah kau memperkenalkan diri?"Ryan berkata"anak"itu

Anak itu men_death-glare_ Ryan ,"Namaku..."

_Sementara Itu_

"CORE ITU IKUT GRAND CHASE,TIDAK BISA DIAMPUNI,GAIKOZ,AKU INGIN KAU MEMBUNUH ANAK INI SEKARANG!"ucap seorang nenek sihir*Author dihajar staff of darkness*yang sedang melihat "anak"itu lewat bola kristalnya

"Siap,dilaksanakan,nona Kaze'aze"ucap "kesatria Is dead"itu*Author kena Iajutsu slash*maksudku..Gaikoz,yang langsung keluar.

End of prolouge

TFL:akhirnya selesai prolougenya

Anak itu:WOOOOI,NAMA GUE KAPAN!DIPOTONGNYA PAS BAGIAN NAMAKU LAGI*death glare*

TFL:mau jadi pelayan ya?*evil smirk*

Anak itu:*pasrah*iya,iya gue sabar.

TFL:Review ya :D

_OMAKE _

_**NASIB SIAL Sieghart**_

_*Ketika Sieghart nyangkut di atap*_

"Haduh...nasib gue sial nih.*pluk*eh,apaan nih cairan!"sebuah"cairan putih"jatuh di pipi Sieghart

"I..INI!"Sieghart memastikan apakah dugaanya benar.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!"Dan...tebakan Sieghart benar,Segrombolan burung terbang sedang membuang hajatnya ke atap rakyat Serdin,dan muka Sieghart dihujani hajat burung

Semua chaser yang masih dibawah hanya sweatdrop


End file.
